The Rape of Kafuka Fuura
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Little miss optimist finds herself in a less than positive situation...


LOLI, RAPE, BONDAGE

Disclaimer: I don't own Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (Sayonara, Mr. Despair), or any of it's characters. This is just a work of fiction.

* * *

><p>Kafuka Fuura, a cute, though uniquely optimistic, teenage young girl skips happily along the path to school, freely swinging her briefcase book bag through the air, not having to worry about hitting anyone since she was alone.<p>

Or so she thought…

Aside from the various sounds of nature, birds chirping and the wind through tree leafs, Kafuka hears the sound of a twig snapping.

Stopping from the sound, Kafuka turns towards the location of the sound, looking to a few trees to her right, with a row of tall bushes in front of them, lining the path she was currently walking.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary though, Kafuka returns to happily skipping down the path, until…

*POP!*

A much louder snapping sound, as if someone roughly stepped on a fallen branch rather than a twig. The suddenness and volume of the sound causes Kafuka to quickly stop and turn to her right, from the shock, and a brief sense of fear that quickly dissipated as she calls out…

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asks, cheerfully, smiling even despite the possibility that she was being followed.

Kafuka saw no movement near the trees and soon turns back to continue walking, but suspecting that she was being followed, kept watch out of the corner of her right eye.

It wasn't long before Kafuka saw it, through her peripheral vision, a figure emerge from behind a tree, quickly hide behind another; seeing this, Kafuka quickly turns to the obstructing tree…

"I saw you!" announces Kafuka cheerfully. "You can come out now."

Even after announcing her discovery, Kafuka so no motion behind the tree and wondering who could be following her, Kafuka begins walking towards the tree.

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in…" states Kafuka, sing-songly.

There was still no movement and Kafuka makes her way through the bushes and skips her way towards the other side of the tree, and gasping, "Got'cha!'

Though, it was Kafuka that got something, she manages to catch a glimpse of a man's face, only noticing that the man had no hair on his face before feeling a hard punch to her gut, knocking the air from her lungs, causing her to drop to her knees, then right hand, using her left to clutch her stomach, gasping for air.

'Impossible!' thought Kafuka. 'I couldn't be the victim of assault, this kind of thing only happens-'

Before Kafuka could finish the thought though, she feels a soaking wet cloth cover her nose and mouth before blacking out.

"Nngh… my head…"

Awaking, Kafuka was confused, her eyes where covered with a cloth of some kind, a bandana she guessed. Secondly, she realizes she's laying on something soft, on her arms, which after a quick tug, reveal that their tied behind her. The next realization came from the feeling of the mild chill of the air on her thighs, belly and arms, she had been striped of her clothes down to her underwear.

Panic quickly took hold of Kafuka and she quickly tries, despite lacking sight, to remove herself from what she assumed to be a bed, but got another shock upon feeling something tug on her left ankle, Kafuka's panic increases a few notches as she quickly began tugging at her captured foot and using her free foot to blindly kick.

With a few wild kicks though, Kafuka feels her right foot land on something relatively thin and rough, that was very close to her captured foot. Sending her right heel down to the mystery thing a few times, Kafuka realizes each time she struck it, she would feel it on her left foot, it wasn't painful, more of a tugging around her ankle.

Realization slowly began to dawn on the young teen; her heart calming, she lifts her right foot from the object and moves her foot up towards her left ankle, using her toes, she feels something wrapped around her ankle and suddenly realizes it's a rope, her foot's been tied to the foot of the bed.

'Why just one foot?' thinks Kafuka.

Tugging her left foot against the rope, a sense of worry began to rise in Kafuka as she realizes the strength of the rope, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"There's no reason for me to worry…" she states to herself reassuringly, "I couldn't possibly be abducted, things like this only happen in anime and fan-fiction. This is just Surprise Bondage."

After calming herself with her explanation, Kafuka states, "I would like to see where I am though…"

With that, she leans over to her left, rubbing the side of her face against the bed, trying to push the bandana from her eyes, but, she didn't have much luck.

"There must be a way I can uncover my eyes…" she states, before lifting herself to sitting up. "Oh! My feet! I just hope I'm limber enough."

Kafuka then leans forward and attempts to lift her right foot up towards her face, but quickly feels a straining in her hip and quickly sat up. Not wanting to give up, Kafuka tries again, but soon after, hears a nearby door open.

"Oh, your awake now." states a male voice.

Quickly sitting up, Kafuka replies, "Where am I? What did you tie me up for and why just one foot?" Despite the situation, her tone wasn't angry, merely curious.

"Where you are isn't important…" answers the man, his footsteps signaling him walking to Kafuka's right. "It should be obvious WHY I tied you up, and the reason I only tied one of your feet to the bed rather than both is because I like fighters, you're a fighter, right?"

"A fighter?" question's Kafuka, turning her head to the right, before tilting it to the side in wonderment at what the man meant.

"Yanno, I was pretty surprised when I undressed you." states the man, raising a hint of red on Kafuka's cheeks. "You have bigger breasts than that school outfit shows."

"So you undressed me? What for?" asks Kafuka.

"Isn't it obvious?" replies the man.

Kafuka then suddenly feels a hand grab the hair on the top of her head and roughly returning her to laying on her back, with a gasp from her.

"I'm going to have a little fun with your body." adds the man.

Kafuka's blush deepens at the man's comment, before feeling a finger slowly travel down the bridge of her nose to the tip.

"You certainly have a cute face; and you're body isn't bad ether."

Tugging vainly against the man's grip on her hair, Kafuka's questions, "W-What are you planning to do to me?" as a deep worry began to take hold of her.

"You're not very smart are you? Isn't it obvious?" replies the man.

Kafuka soon feels the finger trail over her lips, chin, neck, and down to her white bra she still wore, pushing up the right cup just enough to reveal her nipple, releasing a startling gasp from her as she cries out…

"N-No! Stop!" moving her chest away before the man could touch her exposed nipple, now blushing deeply from embarrassment.

"Oh, so your not as dumb as you seemed to be." states the man teasingly.

Kafuka then feels a hand grab at the middle of her bra and roughly pull at it, snapping it from her chest.

"I'm going to rape your cute body."

Kafuka gasps at the declaration and blindly looks towards the voice. "Rape! Me!"

"Yep."

She then feels a hand on her right breast, drawing a gasp from her, but a nervous smile began to appear on her face

"I-Impossible! Something like rape couldn't possibly happen to me!"

"Oh? And why couldn't it happen to you?"

A harsh pinching of her right nipple follows, eliciting a pained gasp from Kafuka.

"B-Becouse… something like that would only happen in Anime or Fan-fiction. So, their's no way something as horrible as Rape could happen to or around me."

"Oh really!" laughs the man.

Kafuka then feels the fingers pinching her nipple remove themselves and shortly after, a hand roughly cup her the softness between her legs, causing her to gasp out and close her legs around the hand.

"Stop! Take your hand away from there!"

"If I'm not raping you, then what am I doing?"

"Y-You're… …" starts Kafuka, squirming her hips from the hand between her legs.

"Yes?"

Kafuka gasps slight upon feeling a finger press inward, but not too far, not enough for penetration.

"Forceful love!" declares Kafuka, smiling nervously.

"What?" questions the man.

"Yeah, this is forceful love…" states Kafuka. "You have so much love for girl's that you can't help but share it with them, even if their resistant to your shows of affection, you know that even though they resist, they'll eventually see your point and accept your love. Besides, most girl's now a days are so used to sex, nothing ordinary excites them anymore, so the sudden introduction of forceful love surprises them at first. So you see, this is forceful love, not rape."

"Wow." comments the man. "You're a strange girl, yanno that? You can call it what ever you want, I'm going to do it."

Kafuka felt the hand move from between her legs and hears the faint sound of the man sniffing something, which she's guessed to be his hand that was pressed against her, the thought of which, sent a tingle down to her sex.

"Hmm, from what I could feel, you're not wet, I'd suggest you fix that soon, otherwise, you'll be in for some pain there. You do smell nice down their though."

Despite her body reacting to the thought of the man sniffing her scent from his fingers, Kafuka feels a surge of worry run through her as she questions…

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Didn't you just explain why I'm doing this to you?" replies the man amusingly, "I have so much love for you, I want to share it, despite your resistance."

There were small clinking sounds that Kafuka soon hears, but unable to tell what it was, before the man continues…

"I do wish you put up more of a fight though, I wouldn't feel so bad about what I'm about to do to you…"

"W-What-ah!" replies Kafuka before feeling a flicking of her right nipple, then her left, soon alternating between them, producing a quick gasp from her as each flick sent a jolt of pleasure through her body, making her pussy tingle more.

"Their ya go, nice and stiff…" states the man, leaving Kafuka panting from the mild assault to her nipples. "Just to be fair, since your being such a good sport about all of this, I'll warn you that this might hurt…"

"Huh-AHHH!" replies Kafuka before crying out at the feeling of a very painful pinching of her right nipple, causing her to lift her chest up from the shock. Kafuka could tell, it wasn't finger's pinching her nipple as hard and painful as she felt, it had to be some kind of clamp biting into the sensitive nub of her erect nipple.

"Heh, I never get tired of watching the girl's reaction to these little things…" muses the man.

With sensation of the clamp biting into her nipple still fresh, her eyes tightly closed from the pain behind the bandana, Kafuka howled out in as she feels a light tugging of the clamp, painfully pulling on the abused nub.

"S-Stop it! That hurts!" pleads Kafuka, wanting to move her chest away, but fighting the urge, not wanting to put more force into the tugging of the clamp.

The tugging of the clamp did stop, allowing Kafuka to sigh in somewhat relief, given that she could still fully feel the sensation of the clamp biting into her pained nipple.

"So…" starts the mans voice, amused, "I take it you're not a fan of pain?"

"Not really…" she answers, worried at what the man was going to do to her next.

"Not really huh?"

Moments later, with worry and fear gripping her chest, Kafuka suddenly wails out in pain again upon feeling her left nipple seized by a clamp, it's tiny teeth digging into the sensitive flesh, soon causing Kafuka to grit her teeth and groan as both of her nipples now throbs painfully.

"Did you like that?" asks the man, teasingly.

"N-No…" replies Kafuka, simply, feeling her tightly closed eyes becoming hot with rising tears, of the small amount of tears that emerge from the corners of her eyes, they were quickly caught by the clothe over her eyes.

She then feels a hand on the front waistband of her panties and slowly pulling on them…

"Stop!" states Kafuka, scissoring her thighs together.

But then, she feels the hand that hand been grasping her hair, keeping her on her back, release and a hand on her right thigh, pulling it from her other legs, spreading her thighs a little while Kafuka's blush renewed as she felt her panties slide from her pelvis and feels the cool breeze of the air on her wet, tender flesh, as her panties were pulled down to join the rope tied to her left ankle, before the hand spread her leg further, before she felt, what she assumed to be the mans leg between hers, preventing her from closing her thighs.

"So, you trim huh? I like that." comments the man.

Kafuka flinches in surprise upon feeling the man's fingers moving through her trimmed pubic hair.

"Ohhh, what's this I see?" states the man, clearly amused, "If my eyes don't deceive me, I'd say your wet now, I guess you really liked it when I teased your nipples huh?"

Feeling the playful teasing of the mans fingers over her labia, Kafuka quickly tries squirming her hips from the man's touch, being unsuccessful.

"Yanno, I have one more clamp, can you guess where it's going?" asks the man.

Through the teasing, slowly making her wetter, Kafuka couldn't guess where, but upon feeling a finger move over her clit, making her gasp out briefly, the finger rests there for a moment before tapping it twice, making her gasp out twice more from the shots of pleasure."

"Got an idea?" asks the man, tapping swelling nub once more.

He only tapped once, but Kafuka gasps twice, once from the pleasure and the second from the realization of where the man was suggesting the third clamp was going.

"NO! P-Please! Anywhere but there! Please!"

Kafuka then feels something cool, like metal, on her belly and pinch the skin of her belly, not painfully, but enough for Kafuka to realize it was the third clamp.

"This ones a tad bit stronger than the two on your nipples." reveals the man.

Feeling the mild pinching slowly traveling south, a deep fear began to take root in Kafuka's stomach.

"P-Please, don't do it…"

Feeling a couple fingers spread her labia and pull back her clitoral hood and the clamp rubbing over the exposed highly sensitive nub, more and more tears began to leave Kafuka's tightly closed eyes and into the clothe.

"PLEASE! Anything but that!" she pleads, her chest rising and falling quickly from fear.

"Anything huh?" questions the man.

"A-Anything." confirms Kafuka, soon sighing upon feeling the retreat of the clamp from her clit.

"Ok then, answer this, what I'm I doing to you?"

"H-Huh?"

"Since you seem to have a special way of looking at things and apparently I'm 'forcefully loving' you, rather than rape, what am I doing to you by threatening to put this clamp right on your clit? I would call it a form or torture."

"T-Torture? Impossible, torture only exists in anime and manga, their's no way I could be tortured." replies Kafuka, a nervous smiles once again showing up on her face.

"Well then what am I about to do to your clit then if it's not torture?" asks the man.

"B-B-But you said you wouldn't!" gasps Kafuka, starting to tremble in fear.

"Really? When did I say that?"

"But…"

Kafuka then feels the clamp rubbing on her still erect clit again.

"You better give me on answer, or your going to be in a lot of pain in a few seconds…"

Kafuka was panicked, she tried to think of a way to turn this into a positive, but the threat of her sensitive clit being crushed causes her to draw a blank in her mind, she didn't have an answer! Fear of the unbelievable pain had its grip on Kafuka and she couldn't shake herself free from it.

"P-P-Please, d-don't do it, I'm begging you." she pleads, her crying only told from her shaking voice as her tears were soaked up with the clothe over her eyes.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for from you…"

Kafuka gasp as she feels the clamp open around her vulnerable clit.

"NOOOOO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A wail of pain like none other left Kafuka's lips as she feels the searing bite of the clamp lock down onto her clit, causing her to lift her hips high in the air as she screams in pain, her body quickly taken by a number of spasms, like an orgasm of pain going through her young body.

After the initial cry out and shot of pain, Kafuka drops her hips back down to the bed, writhing in pain as the signals of agony from her clit continued to rapidly be sent to her brain. From the overload of pain signals being sent to her brain, Kafuka could barely register the twinge from her urethra, releasing the small amount of urine that had stored in her bladder.

From the pain, Kafuka hadn't notice when she was pulled up onto the man's lap, what jarred her from the running current of pain shooting through her body was a different pain, a brief, sharp pain, then the sensation of fullness deep within her, releasing another cry from her.

"So… You're a virgin. I'm going to have fun with you…"

- One hours later -

Still tied to the bed, on her back, but now missing the blindfold, Kafuka's brown eyes had darkened, barely reacting to the man as he thrusts into her.

"Seems like you don't have anymore fight in you…" states the man, smiling down at Kafuka's empty expression.

Moving his hands behind her, he unties her hands, but the moment Kafuka's hands are untied, her hands shoot towards the mans throat and squeezing, clearly catching him off-guard and he lifts his hands to her hands over his neck.

Kafuka then turns her head up to look at the man, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Look, into my eyes…"

END


End file.
